In the state of the art, technologies of contactless sensor having a through shaft are known, which have been developed for travels of less than or equal to 360° as disclosed in particular in the applicant's patent applications EP1949036 and EP1989505.
Such solutions particularly apply to miniature angular sensors with travels of approximately 360° intended to be mounted directly onto printed circuits. They thus allow advantageously replacing potentiometric solutions (with contact) in terms of service life and performances while allowing the sensor to receive various types of shafts, thanks to the through shaft design thereof. They are based primarily on the use of a ring or tile type permanent magnet the rotation of which is detected by one or more magneto-sensitive elements situated on the periphery of the magnet in a plane perpendicular to the axis of rotation.
One of the uses that can be imagined for these solutions is that the sensor receives, as a shaft, an “indicator” (e.g. heating control button or air-conditioning on a dashboard, control panel on an industrial machine etc. . . . ) making it possible to visually communicate information to a user about the angular position of the indicator, which is itself directly related to the angle of rotation of the sensor axis. More specifically, it may be interesting to illuminate this button.
The patent application EP2327964 is known in the state of the art, which discloses a measuring apparatus using a detection position assembly as disclosed in the application EP1949036, with the axis accommodating a pointer intended to communicate a visual indication due to its position opposite a graduated dial. Illumination means of the light emitting diode (Light Emitting Diode) type situated on the periphery of the sensor are so arranged as to light the dial. Visual effects, dependent on whether the diode or diodes is/are supplied or not or whether diodes of different colors are used or not, are also suggested.
However, this solution is extremely cumbersome as it implements a number of components (light emitting diodes) separated so as to obtain proper lighting according to the desired visual effects. In addition, as the light sources are substantially spaced from one another, this may affect the quality and consistency of the various colors implemented.
Eventually using a dial on the periphery of the sensor adds to the complexity and does not allow a transmission of visual information directly via the mobile part.
In the field of car instrumentation (control of dashboard indicators by a step-by-step motor) it is now usual to illuminate the indicator (pointer) via a light emitting diode placed under the engine just under the translucent axis of the pointer, using solutions of step-by-step motors with a hollow axis as disclosed for example in the patent application EP 2035783.
The advantage of these concepts is to allow an optimal illumination of the axis and to minimize the number of required emitting diodes (one is enough a priori), as opposed to solutions wherein the light emitting diodes are mounted outside the axis of revolution of the pointer.
However, using an engine is not necessary in a certain number of configurations where the position of the indicator is directly defined by a physical effect or by the user. Furthermore, the motorization solutions as described above comprise no solution providing the detection of position integrated in and dedicated to variable lighting effects. Due to the small diameters of the axes of these engines (typically a few millimeters), they do not make it possible, in any event, to integrate several components opposite the translucent axis.
Patent DE2337409 is also known, which discloses a button with a magnetically actuated switching device, with one of the actuating means by a permanent magnet mobile switching key of a control element used which further comprises a pilot lamp, characterized in that the actuating means is formed at least partially from the body of the pilot lamp. Contact springs are provided for the electrical contacting of the pilot lamp.
The patent application US2007/117868 discloses a remote control electrical switch with omnidirectional access providing remote control of electrically connected devices. The remote controlled electrical switch allows electrical devices to be controlled with minimal physical dexterity, easing the physical efforts required for typical functions of the electrical switching devices.
The patent application DE202006012204 discloses a lamp having an illuminating handle section which surrounds the lamp cover and acts on the switch and/or a dimmer. The handle section can be displaced and/or rotated relative to the lamp cover and can be lit up by a further low voltage light as one or more LED(s) which light(s) up independently of the switching position of the switch which operates the light. The handle section may have a transparent end surface.
The patent application US2007/117868 discloses a potentiometer of the rotating type with a variable resistor comprising lighting. A case comprises a round base plate, a cylindrical outer wall projecting in a first direction, and a cylinder. This case accommodates an annular insulating substrate having a resistance with a conductive film on its surface turned in the first direction.
An actuating button comprises a cylindrical rotating actuating element mounted on the cylinder and a flange having a resistor and a slide diode sliding on one face in a second direction opposite the first direction.
The document DE20218508 discloses a door locking button having a button body of a transparent material which is illuminated by at least one light source, for example a colored LED, at its lower end, offset to one side of its central axis.
The transparent material of the button body may incorporate light dispersion and/or reflection bubbles or particles, with the light source.